muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zanimum
Muppeteers Hey, neat picture! Where does it come from, and does the "40" mean season 40? —Scott (talk) 19:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Dance Theatre of Harlem Hi Nick -- What's your source for the Dance Theatre of Harlem article? I'm sure it's true; it's just kind of lame to say "they appeared on Sesame sometime in the 1990s". -- Danny (talk) 19:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : Hi Danny, replied on the article's talk page! -- Zanimum 19:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) lower case redirects Hey Nick -- we shouldn't really direct "Big Bird gets lost" to the book page ("Big Bird Gets Lost (book)"); there's also a video of that title. Without the redirect that search term will go straight to the disambig page so people can find whichever version they want which is a really good thing for visitors to the wiki. So I'd rather we just fixed the Braille publications page. And since in general the search box now works without capitalization, I don't think we need the lower case redirects at all; I'm not sure why all the Braille titles have no capitalization but it's easy enough to fix the page. -- Wendy (talk) 14:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Zoe's Daddy Hiya! What's the name of the Publications International, Ltd. collection that includes the short story "Zoe's New Tricycle" and where can I find a list of the other short stories? —Scott (talk) 19:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found where you most likely got the info. —Scott (talk) 19:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, I should eventually try and find a copy of that book again, at a Toys-R-Us. Thing is, all I remembered when I saw it was the publisher and the fact Shelley the Turtle was in it, I thought that would be enough to find it. But that illustrator's page is the only result I could find on a quick poke around, that I could find. -- Zanimum 14:24, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sesame layoffs Hi Nick -- Can you add some info about the layoffs to the Sesame Workshop page? If we're reporting that, we ought to have a link somewhere to the source... -- Danny (talk) 17:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : Done. -- Zanimum 17:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! -- Danny (talk) 17:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Main page Hi Nick! I saw that you edited the main page to make the News pictures and text line up. You may not have realized it, but everybody sees that page differently, depending on your screen resolution and browser size. Take a look at the main page, and make your browser bigger and smaller -- stuff shifts around. So we can come to a rough approximation of what we think will be more or less even for most people, but what looks even for you won't look even for other people. So -- no problem or anything, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that. Designing a website is weird like that. -- Danny (talk) 21:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I realised that as soon as I hit "save page". It was mainly not wanting to deleted one off the end of the list, but still add more content. -- Zanimum 01:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) "It will happen" Hi Nick -- Check out the message I left on Talk:Ricky Gervais. -- Danny (talk) 20:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Cite news Hi, Nick! When you get a chance, the discussion has been stalled at Template talk:Cite news for weeks, waiting for your response (since Danny, and myself too frankly, aren't sure we get your point). If you could weigh in, it would be appreciated. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Elmo Japan CD Hi, Nick! Is that really the label name for the Japan CD? I figured they would just use Sony like they've been doing for years. Do you know if they're handling the Japanese versions of the new Koch Records series, and also, do you know the catalog number? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, come to think of it, it is weird to not use a Japanese company in Japan. The info I've been adding this afternoon is from the Sesame Street Partners Japan press release list... this tid-bit is from this press release translation by Google. They don't explicitly say in the release that Columbia is the company, but the press contact information is all for "KOROMUBIAMYUJIKKUENTATEINMENTO", which is the name for Japan's Columbia Music Entertainment. I can't seem to find the catalog number in the listing, sadly, but it might have been chopped out by Google. I'll let you know if I come across any other CD/DVD listings for Japan, that might shed some more light on the story. -- Zanimum 20:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :: That was the only 2008 CD/DVD release, as far as I can tell. This earlier press release from 2005 lists Pony Canyon, which is part of the company that owns the Nippon and Fuji TV networks. So they've been jumping around, apparently. -- Zanimum 21:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::I just found this, which might make things clearer: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Columbia_Music_Entertainment -- Ken (talk) 00:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cite news Hi, Nick -- Sorry, I think you might have missed the discussion on Template talk:Cite news. We deleted the Cite news template, because it's overly complicated, and hard for new contributors to understand. Most templates copied from Wikipedia tend to be complicated like that, so we try to use simpler versions whenever we can. So you should use the same kind of citations that you see on other pages -- you can see an example on that Cite news talk page. That being said, it's great that you're citing sources, and adding cool stuff as always. :) Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 16:43, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : No, I wasn't aware of that. I've added a suggestion to the talk page, that would let the template stay, but automatically make the references into normally looking stuff. -- Zanimum 16:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) URLs Hi, Nick! I'm glad you're finding stuff from Google's magazines, but just a reminder. When including a URL, always include text after it to clarify the source or article title, so it's not just a huge string of long code. It looks pretty ugly that way and doesn't help the reader much either to determine what the actual source is. Since these are print articles, standard citation procedure works best: author (last name first), URL with article title (in quotes), name of publication, date, and specific page if applicable. See Judy Sladky, for example. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Today Hi, Nick! I'm glad you were able to catch The Today Show appearance and have all those details. However, we never create separate pages for individual guest appearances (even if we have more details or some are more elaborate). I went ahead and merged back into The Today Show, so feel free to keep adding there. Also, one more reminder, please don't use coded notes in your edits; those are reserved for Muppet Wiki policy reminders to users and similar situations to clarify parameters for additions. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I just thought it was so long, it was almost like a whole separate program. It seems to be fitting in now on the Today page, though. The code was just meant as temporary, I was starting a sentence, but saving the edit, just in case my machine wanted to try anything funny. -- Zanimum 17:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, just want to say thanks for adding all the details about the appearance! I missed it, so it's awesome to have such a complete record of it. At some point, it would be great for us to fill out details like that for more appearances. -- Danny (talk) 17:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :: No prob. So you know, most of it is available on the NBC website as streaming video, just see the side bar for the Miss Piggy interview. They have at least the past five days of broadcast clips, but I don't know if they're permanently there. Some of the other appearances are on the site, but I don't know how much more could be added, without doing full-out transcriptions. This segment(s) worked well, because it was set up more like an actual sitcom, with scene changes and such. Are morning show appearance transcriptions okay? -- Zanimum 17:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Absolutely! That's more or less the reason why I wanted transcripts in the first place. That kind of thing is perfect for a transcript -- cool, funny material that (for the most part) isn't available after the broadcast -- a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of deal. -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::What Danny said. Transcriptions are always encouraged (and those always get their own page, in Category:Transcripts). It's just that the other didn't fit in with the way the other articles are set up, had an unwieldy title, and made the category look wonky. Thanks again for saving this for posterity! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : Also, should The Today Show Muppets be given their own page or individual pages, in the Caricature Muppets category? Or since they're only part of this one thing, should they remain only on the Today page? -- Zanimum 18:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, right now, they probably fit best on the Today page. Possibly the newscaster ones could get their own pages, but we can always deal with that later. You might also want to take a look at Law & Order: Special Letters Unit, another case of multiple caricatures housed on one page (this was when we were still using the table over the gallery in most cases). So for now, it's easier to keep them together (but a note should be added to the relevant pages for each, if they haven't already: Willard Scott, Al Roker, etc. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay, yeah, I wasn't thinking the other Whatnots would qualify, just the five main caricatures. Even if they were only given one page, The Today Show host caricatures, and within that page use the L&O:SLU format, just something to avoid making 80% of the length of the page in relation to this one day's worth. -- Zanimum 18:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sesame English Hi, Nick! Just so you know, I've gone ahead and parked the text of some of the episode pages you created. I'm deleting the pages, which have been there for over a year, but parked your notes on the talk page. And of course, if you ever access those episodes again, feel free to recreate them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Talk:Where Is It? and Talk:Rock On —Scott (talk) 02:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Dr. Price on Play With Me Sesame Could you answer a question that I posted at Talk: Dr. Nobel Price? I saw that you added the info that I asked about. --Minor muppetz 02:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sam Plenty Hi, Nick! Just so you know, please don't create a Category:Sam Plenty Actors, not yet anyway. As noted at Category talk:Tinseltown Cast, we don't normally categorize actors by show outside of Sesame Street, but by production type. And since some of the same people appear on camera in more than one of these recent Henson Company non-Muppet/Creature projects, it makes more sense to have one category for them, the same way we do for Category:Muppet Movies Actors and Category:Creature Shop Actors. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:26, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Jog Just so you know, Jog lost his password to his original account, and switched to User:Jogchem. He hasn't been around since November anyway, but any messages should be left there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Code Hi, Nick! Something else that's even going on awhile. You have a tendency to leave notes, often personal reminders only to you, in code so they'll be hidden from the main article, but visible when editing. That's not how we do things here; that kind of code is only used for specific policies like "no edit" warnings and such. We've tried to clean it up when we find it, but there's no way of knowing which pages are still affected, so in the future, please, if you need to leave a reminder, put it on your to do list or park the info on the article's talk page or something. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :And you did it again on Season 39 (2008). Please stop it, Nick. It may be fine on Wikipedia, but here it's just messy hidden text we have to get rid of. If something needs to be explained (which alphabetization etc. really doesn't), make the text visible to all, don't hide it. If it's a personal note or reminder, park it on your user page. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:06, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :: All but the alphabetical note is from Season 38 (2007). They were added Scarecroe, and again by Scarecroe. I was only copying things over, to continue the standardization of the seasons. -- Zanimum 19:22, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::But you've been doing that all over the place, with all kinds of things, for over a year, and we can't find them. So if you can remember any of the other pages where you've left such coded notes (I've caught several myself), please remove them, especially any reminders to yourself. I've taken out the Season 38 code too. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:27, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Money to Sesame Workshop I've oticed that you've recently added notes on a number of pages that various companies (Nickelodeon, HBO, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, etc) have donated money to Sesame Workshop in 2007, but they are all unsourced. What is your source for these? --Minor muppetz 21:41, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Nick! Thanks for specifying the source, but I don't think we need to create red-links for annual reports, which frankly wouldn't make for very interesting articles. If you have the URL for the online version, it would be better to include a direct link. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, I added them to redirect to a general page on their reports, mainly a cover gallery. I believe the 2003 or 2004 one won a design award, so there's at least one tidbit besides the covers. But don't worry, I never intended to create separate pages for each year. -- Zanimum 16:27, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not convinced it needs a general page either. It's not actually "merchandise" in any way, and there's nothing really to say about it; the reports are full of useful info and the pictures are nice, but it's better to link to it then just create a gallery for the covers, and a design award isn't really justification either. It would make more sense to include a link to the overall Financial page on the Sesame Workshop page. I'm going to go ahead and do that, in fact. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Stump tags Hi, Nick! I removed your stump tag on Talk:The Cosby Show, since as you noted yourself, it's not an unresolved issue, and the stump tag is exclusively designed to denote articles "in need of information requiring more extensive, long-term research." What you did is basically info parking. When Scott and I or others do that, usually noting an upcoming DVD release or bits of info found but which can't yet be integrated into the article, no tag is needed, and the user can update it as more info is found. Thanks for pointing out the Carsey Werner clips, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:57, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Bob Hope transcript Hi, Nick -- I don't know if you've seen the discussion about the Bob Hope's World of Comedy transcript that you posted... Just a heads-up. -- Danny (talk) 01:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Toxic Nice work on the Britney story! —Scott (talk) 19:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! The Sesame Workshop press people seem pretty willing to help, so should we need clarification in the future, we know they're a-okay to turn to. -- Zanimum 19:50, 25 October 2007 (UTC) misc Hi. A couple of things: I reverted your edit to Season 38. Denyce Graves' appearance is not original to that season. I reverted your edit to Everybody Be Yo'Self; we don't keep a list of every time a segment has appeared in an episode. Just the earliest known. —Scott (talk) 15:40, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know, I thought it was a new segment, since it wasn't mentioned in the bio. -- Zanimum 15:43, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Tags Hi Nick: What's the stuff that you're doing with image tagging? I see the stuff on Recent changes, but I don't know what it means. -- Danny (talk) 19:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) : Eee... I must have been flooding recent changes... I was testing a new feature out, got a bit carried away. They now allow you to create what essentially is like categories, but for images. Check out this link to see what the gallery it creates looks like. It allows for an easy way to find images associated with characters/actors that have articles on the wiki. Do you think this would be of use to the community? It's a great way to be able to sort through the hundreds, likely thousands of images on the site. -- Zanimum 20:03, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that's interesting. How would I find the different tags? Is there a category of tags, or something? -- Danny (talk) 20:14, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Doesn't seem to be, though that would make sense. "Tagged Images" under the special pages index just leads nowhere. You pretty much have to find a picture of whatever you're looking for, and hope that it is tagged, so then you can just click on the "images" part of "(images|remove tag)" on the image description page. Of course, we could manually make a page of links to categories, in the "Muppet Wiki:" namespace. -- Zanimum 13:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::If that's the only way to access the tags, then I don't think it makes sense for us to use it -- especially because it creates such a mess on the Recent changes page. Would you mind not doing it for right now? It's hard to see what else is happening on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Sure, no prob. -- Zanimum 16:07, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 13 June 2007 (UTC) New skin Hey, dude: I saw your note about the new Wikia skin. I'm still using the old monobook skin because I wasn't crazy about the new one. How's it working for you? -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : Horrible. Basically, everything is where it shouldn't be. (I've since switchback.) : For example, to edit a page or go to the talk, you have to go to roughly where the "Ads by Google" are now. : One of the new features is that it predicts what categories you want to put the article in. Only thing, once you click on the ones you want, it lists them like "cow, chicken, duck", with no square brackets or "category:". So since they're separated by commas, it thought it was this... http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Stewart&diff=prev&oldid=234145 . : It highlights the most visited pages at the top of the page, as well as having other tabs listing other things, like most recently edited pages. Thing is, the most visited page list is useless, all it is is "Dr. Teeth and the...", "The Muppet Show", "Miss Piggy", "Rowlf the Dog", and "Sam the Eagle", it probably will never really change. : I dunno. Maybe newbie will find it the greatest thing ever, but for someone like me who's spent over five years on the traditional mediawiki layout, it's just not worth it. Bleck. -- Zanimum 18:13, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : He he. Just clicked on the rate it symbols for "The Rock and Roll Monster", chose 3 stars. It's now the first article listed in "Highest ratings". -- Zanimum 18:16, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, nobody's really using it yet. I'm surprised you even know about it. I know that they're currently revising a lot of things about it -- it's very much in progress. I don't know if they know about the category bug, though. -- Danny (talk) 19:45, 6 June 2007 (UTC)` ::: It was the default skin on one of the featured wikis that they rotate through at the bottom of each page. I happened to click, and there it was. I've raised my cat' concerns on the Wikia problem board, we'll see what happens. -- Zanimum 20:09, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Which board? I usually use the Central mailing list. -- Danny (talk) 21:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_skin_screws_up_categories I didn't know there was a mailing list. -- Zanimum 23:06, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you can join the Wikia mailing list here. I didn't even know about that forum. It doesn't look like Wikia staff ever post there, which is odd. -- Danny (talk) 23:47, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Grimace I don't know, I have so many Wikimedia mailing lists already! I'll look over the archives, see if it looks interesting enough to go with. -- Zanimum 00:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Archive *Nick's User Talk Archive 01